Always There
by blueberrymuffinsandtea
Summary: "I pinky swear that I will come back for you, Sherlock Holmes." The Doctor always came whenever Sherlock needed him the most, and became a large impact in his life. Set in Sherlock's early years, part one of a series. Warning: later chapters include bullying and drug abuse


**Hello, hello! It's glad to be back on FFN, oh how I've missed it. This is my first Sherlock (and Doctor Who) fic, yay~ This is the first chapter of the first part of the Detective and Doctor Series, set in Sherlock's early years. Many thanks to everyone who beta'd this and gave their support. Enjoy!**

The first time Sherlock met his Doctor, he was crouched beside a bush and over a tiny anthill. Angry tears ran down his scowling face, and he wasn't bothering to wipe them away. Young Sherlock was six (and a half, he always reminded everyone), had a head full of dark curls, and was tiny- and even more so in the position he was in. And the Doctor- well, he really wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over the boy.

"_Ouch,_" whined the Doctor, adjusting his bowtie, which had become crooked with his face plant. He sat up beside Sherlock, whom he had yet to notice. "What did I even trip over-" he started saying, but immediately stopped when he saw the crying child, sitting crisscrossed beside him. "Oh, dear! I'm so sorry. I'm the Doctor! Did I hurt you?"

"No," mumbled the little boy, hastily wiping away at his tears, and sitting. He had dirtied up his clothes, not that he really cared.

"Oh, no, I've made you cry! I didn't mean to trip over you- I promise! I'm just terribly clumsy-" the Doctor rushed into an explanation, all to stop the boy's crying, but was interrupted by the young boy.

"You didn't hurt me," said the boy, glaring at the stranger beside him.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked, with a eyebrow slightly raised.

"Because Mycroft is stupid," Sherlock muttered darkly.

"Oh? And who is this Mycroft?"

"My older brother. He thinks he can boss me around because he's _thirteen_," he said the word venomously, paused and continued. "But he can't because I'm _six and a half_. Just because Mummy isn't home much doesn't mean he's in charge. And it doesn't mean he has to be an idiot."

"Wow. You're a very big boy, we can't have anybody bossing you around, can we? Especially an idiot," chuckled the stranger. "Bet it's terrible."

Sherlock didn't answer, he just looked at the man. "Who are you?" He narrowed his eyes, suspiciously.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor-"

"I know," Sherlock huffed, "but Doctor _who_?"

"No last name, just the Doctor," the time lord replied. He looked at the boy, with interest. "And who are you?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Sherlock Holmes- that's a brilliant name. Like a name in a detective story. Great to meet you, Sherlock Holmes. Mind telling me what today is?"

"Saturday," replied Sherlock simply.

"Excellent. I love Saturdays. They're fantastic- _much_ better than Tuesdays. What were you doing, then, Sherlock Holmes? Before I, err, walked into you."

"Hiding. And looking at ants," was the boy's simple response. The Doctor resisted the urge to laugh.

"Hiding from Mycroft?" the Doctor asked, and recieved a nod. "And watching ants... Interesting. What have you observed?"

"Them carry food back to their nests. They're really interesting insects," Sherlock told the Doctor excitedly. "They're really strong too, especially for creatures that small." Sherlock's attitude changed, his mood grew happier as he went on about how facinating the small animals were.

"They sound just like you," smiled the Doctor. Sherlock looked at him and smiled back, brightly.

The two spent a few more minutes watching the ants, and Sherlock lectured the Doctor on the insects. There was a moment of silence after his little lecture and in a small voice said, "You can go now, I know you want to."

"What?" The Doctor looked up, frowning the six year old in front of him.

"You're fidgeting, like you have somewhere else to be. You also glance at your wrist every now and then, like looking at a watch or if you're checking the time. Like you're tired of spending time with me." Sherlock mumbled, looking away.

The Doctor was silent for a few seconds, taking this in. Finally, he told Sherlock, "You are very smart, aren't you Sherlock Holmes?" the Doctor smiled and then sighed. "It's not like I want to leave, I'm not tired of you at all. I could do this all day with you- it's just that there's always planets to be saved, people to be rescued. And it's my job to help them," explained the Doctor. With this, he got up and brushed his trousers off.

Sherlock turned to him and asked, in awe, "Planets? Can you travel through space?"

"I can indeed," he grinned. "I travel in my TARDIS, it's a blue police box... Would you like to see it?" Sherlock's little face lit up, and he jumped up.

"_Yes,_" he said in a hushed whisper, his pale eyes huge, as if he couldn't believe his luck.

"Let's go then, Holmes! It's not far along, just a few meters this way." He took the young Sherlock's hand and led him to the TARDIS, both excited and somewhat jogging. The Doctor had been right, it wasn't parked very far away. Only around a minute or so away.

"Here she is," the Doctor said fondly, rubbing the doorframe.

"It looks small," Sherlock told him doubtfully. He walked up and touched the side of the blue police box, examining it carefully, not fully believing that this was a spaceship.

"It's bigger on the inside," he told the little boy, winking.

"How? Is it magic?" questioned Sherlock in a another hushed tone, his eyes growing wide yet again.

"Ah- it's another dimension-" started the Doctor and noticed his new friend was looking at him with confusion. "It's complicated- I'll explain it some other time," he finished quickly. He watched the young boy go around the TARDIS, his fingers lightly trailing on it.

"Why did you come here?" Sherlock questioned, as soon as he'd gone around a few times. "You said you help people- there's nobody in trouble here."

"You were crying," the Doctor answered, completely serious. "She sensed a disturbance and brought me here, to help you."

"Oh." Sherlock thought about it for a second, and then whispered, "Thank you," to the TARDIS, patting it gently.

"Are you feeling better, now?" the Doctor asked, with a small smile on his lips. Sherlock nodded.

He was quiet for a few seconds before he asked, "...Can I come with you?"

"Wh-"

"I hate it here," he told the Doctor, looking at him with enormous, pleading eyes.

The Doctor hesitated slightly and kneeled down to be more level with Sherlock. He thought about the best way to answer this request, wanting to break it to him gently. "Not right now- your Mummy would miss you. Plus, it could be dangerous."

Sherlock visibly deflated, a small pout adorned his face. Sensing the disappointment, the Doctor quickly added, "But I'll see you soon. I promise. And maybe travel together some other time." This promise made the little boy perk up some.

"Okay," he nodded.

The Doctor walked inside the TARDIS and Sherlock shouted, "Wait!"

The Doctor stepped outside his ship, and walked over to him.

"Yes?"

"Do you pinky swear?" Sherlock held out his hand, his pinky finger in the air. The Doctor was startled and then laughed at the serious expression on the boy's face before twisting his own pinky around Sherlock's.

"I pinky swear that I will come back for you, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock grinned and felt like the happiest, most lucky boy on earth. "Okay! It was good meeting you! Go save some planets for me!"

"I will, Holmes, I will. Stay strong! Don't let idiots bring you down," he told him, winking. "Have a safe trip home!" He waved goodbye to the boy and went inside his TARDIS. Sherlock waved, and watched the TARDIS disappear, a huge grin on his face as his excitement grew, before turning around and running home.

**Next chapter will be out soon- hopefully ;u; (This fic can also be found on my AO3 page. Title may be subject to change, and if anyone has any better ideas, feel free to comment!) Thanks for reading.**


End file.
